Tides that Bind
by BatFlashWing
Summary: There are something's that happen in our lives that will bond together through out time and become unnoticed until it takes us by surprise. This is a combo of all universes.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Batman Au, It really seems that without knowing it Dick Grayson had in some ways become Bruce Wayne through out the years. Will contain spankings in some chapters I will warn you. Also a lot of Bruce and Dick Fluff!

Tides that Bind

Chapter: 1

"Move that leg a bit to the left so you're a little more centered."

"I got it Ma! I got it!" the seven year old called out.

"Then do it!" she ordered as the woman adjusted her son's leg to where it needed to be to make the handstand complete.

"Now hold that pose for me Dick." She then started to give a count down before getting ready to give the next instruction only to get interrupted by one of the other woman who was asking for help with something.

"Dick, I need to go for a minute I want you to work on your splits while I'm gone."

"Got it" the boy stated as he flipped onto his feet then settled right in to doing as he was told. When she came back the child was still working on the splits but trying to add in his own extra move.

"Richard! Stop Honey, you're going to hurt yourself doing that!"

"I don't think so."

"Your body is not made of rubber; you can not put your foot behind your ear while you're in a full split."

"Sure I can if I just work at it," the boy's mother started to say something else only to have the boy's words stop her. "You always tell me that I can do anything I want if I put my mind to it."

"Now you listen to what I tell you."

"I do only when it's important." He told her.

"You're done with practice for the day, have you done your homework?"

"Not yet."

"Go get that finished and THEN you can go play."

"Why can't I go play then do my homework."

"Because you never get it done."

"I do to."

"I could just have you study instead of being allowed to play until dinner."

"I get it," the boy grumbled as he headed out of the tent.

A good couple hours were spent pouring over those books and work sheets before Dick jumped up off his desk and ran for the door and heading outside.

"Hey, Dickie!"

"Tommy"

"You just get sprung too?"

"Sure did, but I did it in a smart way." The red headed friend nodded in reply knowing full well that meant Dick did something he was probably going to regret later.

"Well what to do I mean we have the day off today,"

"Well why we don't play ball." Dick stated picking up one of his friends baseballs and mitts.

"Good idea," The other boy called out as they headed off to one of the open spaces an started tossing the ball back and forth. Tommy sighed after seeing a group of older kids from the troop walking up to them.

"Say Dickie, Chase here says you won't turn down a dare."

"You got that right there's nothing I won't do."

"Are you willing to put your money where your mouth is?"

"What are your terms."

"Three months I do all of the jobs your normally assigned if you can pull off my stunt."

"Your on."

"Dick your nuts, your parents will kill you!"

"Relax Tommy," The soon to be eight year old called out as he climbed one of the riggings to the trapeze platform and looked down to see that the lions stage still had the beasts in there. They're handler wasn't though. Probably to get a drink of water or something. He knew he had to do this fast so they didn't get caught. He grabbed one of the bars off the hook it had been resting on before taking position and shoving off.

"Get ready to do all of my work for me Chase." Dick called down before doing flips right over the top of the large cats getting them all excited. He then grabbed the free bar going back in forth.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?" the kids all froze in they're tracks, Chase and Tommy on the ground, Dick up on the bar still. They looked to see it was the Lion tamer.

"Hi Arthur." The boys all greeted.

"Save it and get yourself down here Richard Grayson. I want all three of you sitting your backsides on those bleachers right behind you, not one sound is to be made, not one move is to be made am I CLEAR?" All three boys eyed each other but said nothing as the man stormed out of the tent to find each of the boy's parents. Dick jumped at the sound of hearing his father's voice from out side the tent he knew this was not going to be pretty. The boys all looked at each other with a this is not going well as they heard Mr. Haley, Arthur, talking together with they're own parents. Each child looked at they're friend with the well it was nice knowing you look as the adults walked in.

Haley eyed the children all with disappointment.

"Boy's I would like to know who's idea it was to go through with this dangerous stunt." No one wanted to rat out they're friend. To them that was the worst thing someone could do to a fella.

"Do you guys know how dangerous that was?" The man asked "Richard if something would have happened to any of those riggings you could have fallen to your death! Not just by the lions or tigers, but the fall alone!"

"I know that, Sir." The boy whimpered from his seat.

"Then why did you do it?"

"It was a dare."

"So if someone dared you to dive off a cliff you'd do it?"

"Well I don't." the boy started but gave a yelp and grabbed his ear where his father had pinched as a reprimand. "Owe. No Mr. Haley."

"Before I leave all of you to your fate in your parents hands, I'm dishing out my own, for the next four shows none are you are permitted to perform. I also will not permit any of you this tent alone until I see that you are all mature enough to handle yourselves in the Big Top again." The children all stared jaw dropped they couldn't believe that he had given them that as a punishment.

"Now gentlemen I leave you to your children." Dick watched each one of his friends grabbed by the scruffs and drug off from where he could hear one of the yelp of one of his buddy's as they were hauled off.

"Let's go Richard John," his father snapped.

"Tati?"

"Hush your mouth, and when we get to our trailer you are going to sit you rear down and keep your mouth shut while talk with your mother I still have to figure out what punishment is." The boy nodded tears threatening to fall.

"Richard, listen up!" his parents called out catching his attention

"You are grounded to this trailer until we say your ungrounded, you will get up, get dressed eat your breakfast, do your normal chores, and your school work, have lunch, and do what ever house work we give you until dinner, and right after dinner you will go directly to bed."

"What we eat dinner at SIX!"

"I know that and if you're not careful we can make it so you have an earlier dinner and go to bed earlier then that"

"That's okay." The boy whimpered out.

"When you go to bed at that time you are NOT going to be doing anything in your bunk, just sleeping am I clear on that?"

"Yes Tati."

"Good its almost dinner now go get yourself ready for bed that way all you have to do is brush your teeth and get in."

"Yes Sir."

"And when we have performances I will have someone sit with you in here for the time you are grounded."

"A babysitter?"

"If you want to call them that then fine now get ready for bed!" The boy stood and headed off.

Three whole weeks went by and three more cities went by as the grounding trucked on. Dick hated that because he was missing out on some of the fun parts of being in the circus traveling and getting to see new places all the time. This time he was stuck going from the van to the trailer at each stop, there wasn't any special treats or anything like that for the boy as they traveled like there any other times.

"Mom, Dad." He called out. "I'm really sorry about what I did back there, over the lions I know that was stupid."

"That's really good that your sorry, and we're sorry that we have to be so harsh we're only doing it so that you realize the danger you put yourself into by doing so."

"I know and I wasn't thinking, Dad!"

"Well I'm glad you're thinking now, I say another week and you can be let out of the trailer."

"Really?"

"Yes you can go outside but your going to have to stay around the trailer meaning you won't be permitted off the porch without myself or your mother."

"And what about practice?"

"That's still going to have to wait."

"I'll get rusty."

"No you will not as long as you follow all of the rules and go five minutes without getting scolded, or put into a corner, or grounded."

"I go longer then that!" Dick stated firmly.

"Name one time!" His mother called out

"I can't name one but I know its true."

"Alright now little one go ahead and work on some of your reading skills for now."

"I'm tired of homework."

"That's the way it goes right now."

"Can't I have some of my toys for a bit?"

"Not until that work is done."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

A whole month went by before the boy was able to start working on his routine again under his mother's watchful eye. Seeing his father walking in the boy dismounted from the balance beam that he had been working on.

"Dad when do you think that I will be able to join you and Mom up there?"

"You have to be ten before the allow it Dick." His father replied the boy made a face.

"I think it stinks!"

"I know you do I said the same thing when I was your age getting ready to perform."

"You don't get it I have be out there!"

"And your going to" The man stated gently as the boy followed the man over to one of the benches. "You do get your solo this year am I right?"

"Yeah but that's just on the balance beam"

"And how many of the other kids get to have that?"

"Not many?"

"Dick?"

"Alright no one!"

"That's is because Haly knows what you can do, he knows that you have something that the other kids do not."

"You really think that's what it is?"

"I know so he's told me himself." The child smiled at this and headed back to the balance beam ready to work on his skills once again his mother pressed play on the music player beside her and watching to see if her son could remember the routine on his own.

"Very good!" She called out as the boy did a back flip and landing without a problem before going into a one handed handstand.

"That's it just remember to keep those legs straight."

"Oh I'm fine!" The boy called out as he tried to go back into standing on two feet only to fall off the bar.

"See what did I tell you?" The woman asked. Dick just glared at her before stalking off to pout. "You get yourself back here."

"I'm taking a break!"

"Why because your own choices made fall?"

"NO!"

"Watch the tone." Mary warned firmly. "But go and take your break and when you do get back in here then that temper had better be back in check."

"It will be." The boy called out as he stormed out of the tent.

"Where in the world did he get that from I don't have it and neither do you or John have it Mary?"

"Believe it or not he gets that from his father. But he'll be fine its more like his ego was hurt more anything."

Four more cities and eight more shows had come and gone and Haly's were now setting up in Gotham. Dick was helping his father when he noticed a dark haired man walking onto the lot and right up to his mother. Dick scowled the man dressed in a blazer a really nice one along with a really nice set of slacks pressed as if he was going to some kind of important business thing instead of coming into a circus lot.

"Dad who is that?"

"I believe that's an old friend of your Mom's Dickie, don't you remember us talking to you about her growing up here?"

"That's one of him he looks too much like a stiff to have known Mom." The boy stated as he headed over to the man and his mother.

"Oh Bruce I would like you to meet my son Dick," The man gave a friendly smile and held out his large hand to shake.

"He looks just like you Mary." She smiled at the complement.

"Dick is the one hosting the show this time, he's using some of the profits for a charity event."

"Big deal."

"It is a big deal its for a children's home here that's struggling to keep itself going."

"That seems like a good thing to me." The boy stated

"Mary would you happen to remember the way to my house?"

"I might why  
"I was thinking after the show you and your family might like to come by my place after the show I can have Alfred prepare a good meal for you."

"My Mom's not interested" Dick stated before his mother could. Bruce just nodded at the boy's reply as his mother answered. He then bid her a good night and head to talk to the Ringmaster.

"Well that was rude Richard."

"How was it rude?" The boy asked with a sharp tongue.

"You know what I mean you know better then to talk to an adult like you have go on inside and sit on your bunk for a little while until I come and get you" she told him then headed to her husband and told him of the plans.

That night Dick sat in his costume waiting off to the side along with the rest of the performers. He watched his parents walk into the tent.

"Good luck you guys." He told them giving a thumbs up. On the whim his mother hugged him tightly.

"I love you son."

"I know that!" he stated as he brushed the kiss off his cheek with his arm. "Yuck!" Mary just smiled as she headed towards the ladder where her husband waited for her. Little did that family realize it would be the last time they would see each other. Dick couldn't help it he ran for they're bodies as soon as the impact happened

"MOM DAD!" he screamed out shaking them as he did when he had wanted them to wake up from a dark sleep. "Wake up he begged. Come on!" He pleaded as hugged his own bodies into they're crying his heard out as he felt the bodies cool the rest of the way.

"Come with me so the police can do they're job." A voice spoke out gently as they're hands picked the eight year old up. Dick looked right into the eyes of the man he had talked to so rudely to earlier that day. "I know it hurts," His voice told the child as they sat on a set of bleachers. Bruce never did take make the boy leave his lap as he tried to give Dick all the comfort that he could. Dick just sobbed his heart out saying he wanted his parents back.

"I know you do and I know it's not fair and I will do everything I can to help you find who did this."

"How can you help me?"

"I have connections here,"

"What kinds?"

"Special ones, I promise you this will not go unsolved and they will not go unpunished."

"But why my parents? They never did anything to them we only just got here today!"

"I know that and sometimes bad things happen to good people just because someone else is sick and twisted." Dick nodded as the man handed him a handkerchief that had been in a pocket.

"You sit here a minute I'm going to go and see if the police found anything yet," The boy nodded as the man sat the child on the bench and head over to the group. Dick couldn't figure out what they were saying but he found one of the men nodding over and over and then give a smile a relief kind of smile. Dick didn't know what that was about not at least until Bruce walked over.

"Okay, I talked to everyone over there and the circus people said they can't take you on for one reason or another."

"What they would leave me too they said I was they're family."

"I know and that's not right either." Bruce stated in agreement. "But I talked it over with everyone and you're going to come and stay with me instead of going to the children's home." Dick stared

"Why would you want to help me?"

"Because I do know how you feel right now. Let's head to the trailer and get you some of your belongings, then tomorrow I will have someone come and get the rest." Bruce told him.

Before long the boy had a suitcase in hand ready to go he stared at the rest of what he had called a home for the last time as he got in the car and watched it disappear.

"I know its not going to be easy, Dick, we'll just take each day one step at a time." The man stated as they drove along. Bruce could hear the child's tears had started back up. Bruce stretched out his hand to try and offer a little more comfort to the boy only to have it refused.

"Alright but I'm here if you need anything."

"I don't want anything from you" Came the sharp tone as they drove into the countryside of Gotham.

"Hey now I'm just trying to help." Bruce told him a little firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey there Dick!" Bruce called out as the boy walked into the garage.

"Hi." The child greeted as he watched the man clean the grease off his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Fiddling with a couple of my cars."

"How many do you have?"

"I think over it's over 30 I collect them." Bruce explained as he lead the child around "You could create a timeline with them see I have at least one from each era. This one here is an actual Model T," Dick eyed it. "You can touch it, go ahead look around it." Bruce told him the eight year old climbed into the car looking around it he couldn't resist it Dick pressed the horn he squealed out a laugh that Bruce hadn't heard before and to his own surprise he loved it.

"Hey Dick, I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"You don't really have any way to enjoy your own hobbies do you?"

"I don't have any not any more."

"We'll just have to find you some won't we?" Bruce asked "I need to get cleaned up really fast, so why don't you go ahead and have Alfred make you some lunch then meet me right in here again by the car you want to take." The boy nodded even though he was unsure of what the man had in mind but headed to do what he was told. "Oh and Dick could you tell Alfred as soon as he has your lunch fixed I need to talk to him a moment."

"Sure Bruce."

With in two hours both were sitting in the car of Dick's choice the Corvette.

"Where are we heading Bruce?"

"You'll see but you'll have to follow all of my instructions as closely as possible."

"I can do that." Bruce smiled

"I don't doubt that. You really are a good kid." Dick smiled at the comment just as they pulled into the first parking lot Dick looked to the man with a puzzling look.

"Just follow me." Dick nodded as they walked into a home decorating type store.

"I want you to look over the bookshelves and find out what ones you like." The boy stared stunned. "Go ahead." Bruce told him pointing to the rows "Just stay where I can see you." Dick nodded and started looking up and down the rows finding ones that looked a little to babyish to him then turned.

"Bruce can we look and see what the adults have?"

"Sure I don't see why not I just thought you would prefer the kids stuff a little more."

"No I'm not seeing what I like in that kind of thing."

"Understood," Bruce stated as he lead the boy to the adult section.

"I like these really big ones do they really go all the way to the top?"

"Yeah they do, and what color do you like?"

"In the brown."

"Stay right here a minute I'm going to get someone that can help us." Dick nodded as Bruce headed to the front of the store to ask for help. Once he found who he was looking for he told them that he wanted six of those shelves but he was going to want them delivered and they weren't finished yet. He then took Dick over to where the desks were

"Pick out two Dick one is for homework the other is for something else." The boy nodded looking them over before finding one that had a nice glass top, and one that was the same color as the shelves.

"Okay I also need so me chairs two arm chairs, one couch." Bruce stated letting the boy pick those out as well. Dick eyed the man trying to figure out his guardian. Being in that store turned out to be a five hour deal while they picked everything that child could possibly need and could grow into in some year's time as well. "I guess were up for the next store as soon as we get ourselves some milk shakes,"

"You really mean it?"

"I sure do, Now what flavor do you want?" The man asked as they pulled up to a drive through

"Chocolate."

"Alright chocolate it is." Once they had gotten those Bruce drove off before pulling up to a book store.

"I don't normally read a lot."

"Why not reading's good for you."

"I like to run around and play more then that."

"I see in this house your going to need to read at least one chapter a day. So I'm going to give you the option of reading what ever you want." Bruce told him leading the child into the store and into the teen's department.

"Go ahead and put all the books that you want into this cart and I want to see that cart full when your done I will look at what you choose."

"What are you going to look for?"

"I'm going to make sure that situations aren't to strong for someone your age, stuff like that"

"Oh"

"I'm going to be looking into a few extra things while you're doing as I ask, Dick but stay here when you're finished so that I can find you again." The boy nodded and started looking through the millions of titles. He wasn't sure how long he had been adding books into the cart when he found Bruce had walked back over with a second cart full.

"These are books that will help you in the education department. There's a little bit of about everything. School is something I'm pretty big on Dick." The boy nodded

"What was your grade average anyways?"

"Not sure. I was home schooled so what I did was worked on one subject at a time instead of doing many at once I would finish one subject completely then move to the next made it work a little easier when we were on the road." Bruce nodded as he helped the boy put a few others into the cart as well.

"I even added in some blank books for you to use as a journal if you choose to do so."

"Why would I do that?"

"Sometimes in difficult times it helps to write everything out."

"Oh" The boy replied as they headed to the check out counter. Dick about passed out as he heard the total being spoken out.

"Now for the next place the electronic shop."

"Electronic?"

"I though I would get you a few things that were electric like a computer, tv, stuff like that." Bruce told him Dick stared speechless as he climbed into the car unsure of what to do or say. Nothing like this had ever happened to him and the boy was stunned to no end. Bruce spoke. "While were doing this I thought it would be a good time to go over my rules."

"Rules?"

"You know those things that you're suppose to follow so that you don't get hurt and such."

"Oh those."

"And I need to explain what will happen if you break a rule that way there's no miss understandings."

"I guess that's fair."

"Most things can be played by ear however there's a few things that I need you to know right off hand but I'll break it down into sections. House rules are you need to make sure you are on time for all meals if you are not on time you will miss out on that meal and will have to wait for the next. The other thing is I expect you to pick up after yourself your rooms are your responsibility not Alfred's yes he might come in and dust or something but you are to make sure that you keep everything up off the floor. If it is on the floor, stairs or anything else where it can be tripped on I will take it and put it up for the time being. I also need you to stay in the yard around the house unless you ask to go off on your own." Dick nodded as he listened to the rules he found that Bruce wasn't asking to much of him. "I also ask that you be respectful at all times."

"I'll try."

"I know you will but I know you will slip up at times as that's how children are so when that happens I will give you two warnings, if you do not stop after that I will stick you in what is called the Quiet Room it's a room in the mansion that has been used for a long while for all punishments wither its being grounded, writing lines or if need be and only if nothing else will work or a stronger lesson is needed a spanking." Bruce explained "I know that kind of punishment doesn't really happen to a lot of kids now a days but I am a firm believer in it and how it works. I won't do it just to be mean, and never in anger I will make sure you go in to the Quiet Room and think about what you have done while I cool off at those points once I come in to the room we will talk about your actions and choices before we take care of the unpleasant business." Dick nodded with a slightly pale look. "Hopefully that room won't be needed at all and will just continue to collect dust, Dick as I would prefer it that way."

"Never had anything worse then being grounded but I think I'd prefer to keep out of that room myself. Oh and thanks for everything Bruce,"

"Its not a problem I just hope you end up enjoying everything you get today."

"Well most of it don't normally care for school stuff that well."

"And why not Dick don't you realize all the doors that get open to you when you've gone to school?"

"There are no doors that open, Bruce you just read through books that will end up putting you to sleep."

"I think that's the difference in being home schooled or going to school with other kids you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean in home school it's just you but in a school setting you have other kids to talk to, and play with." Bruce explained.

"I don't believe you."

"That's aright that's one of those things you have to see to believe, and you will when school starts up in the fall since it's too late in the year to start now." Dick eyed him but didn't say a thing about it as they pulled into the parking lot they needed.

It was almost midnight before Dick and Bruce made it back home.

"Sir I was wondering how long you two would be out."

"We had a few things to do Alfred, most of the stuff should be delivered tomorrow. Did you make those phone calls I asked you to make?"

"I did Sir and everything will be taken care of right away."

"Good." Bruce responded as he carried the sleeping boy to his room. "You can go on to bed Alfred we've eaten already and I'll just have him get a bath in the morning."

"Of course Sir." Alfred stated as he headed out of the room, "and should I find you in the other room tonight then?"

"No not tonight, you'll find me in my bedroom tonight." Alfred raised a brow trying to get over the shock that the Bat had decided to stay in for one night.

The next morning Dick woke up before Bruce did and managed to get himself to the kitchen.

"Alfred, can I help with breakfast?"

"Not this time since I have it almost ready at this point why don't you go wake up Master Bruce for me and let him know that everything will be ready shortly." The child nodded and ran to the man's room jumping onto the man and sitting directly on the man's chest.

"Bruce" he called out "Oh Bruce." Seeing that Bruce was out like a light still Dick climbed down and walked into the bathroom finding what he needed a water glass filling it completely he walked back to Bruce's bedside and threw the contents all over the man causing him to sit up like a lightning.

"What the?" he yelped looking at the boy who stood there laughing his head off.

"Very funny."

"Couldn't get you up so I had to do something." Dick stated "Alfred asked me to get you up for breakfast since it was almost ready."

"But couldn't you have found a nicer way?"

"I tried already."

"I see." Bruce replied as he got up and headed to the bathroom.

"So what are your plans today Sir?" Alfred asked as he set the last dish on the table.

"I figured today after we eat I would set Dick down and see what level he is in school, then after that's done I was going to help him get some of the rooms done. How's that sound Dick"

"Yeah on the decorating, Na on the school stuff."

"In this house school is one of the most important things so we will be working on it."

"Yes Sir, but I don't have to like it."

"That is true I guess." Bruce answered as he stood. "I need you in my study as soon as you're done eating Dick,"

The child nodded in reply as he groaned.

"I want to test you and see what level you are at that way we don't try and reteach you anything you already know." Bruce told the child as soon as they were in Bruce's study "Go ahead and have a seat at my desk and I'll get you everything you need for this while your being tested I want you to try and do all that you are able on your own without any help." Dick nodded as he sat and watched the man hand him a set of worksheets.

"Go ahead and start, take your time and do the best you can for me."

"Okay I will."

"You really are a good boy, Dickie" Bruce praised as he walked to one of his shelves to pick out a book for to read while the child took his test. Over the next three hours Bruce would hear the boy think out loud at times, or count on his fingers. He also heard the boy call out a yes when he finished the whole packet. Bruce looked up and walked over to Dick,

"Go ahead and ask Alfred for some lunch while I check these over." The eight year old didn't have to be told twice as he practically flew out of the room. When Bruce managed to join them he smiled at the boy

"Dickie, I think I know why you don't like school."

"Why?"

"You weren't being challenged enough!"

"What do you mean?"

"A child your age would normally be in third or fourth grade, however you tested into the ranges of someone that is in the sixth grade. Your actually a lot smarter then you thought."

"Really?"

"That is true and I will let the school know when you start that it would be in your best interest to go into a higher grade since the others would not be challenging enough for you and in order to get the best out of an education you need to be able to get challenged a little bit." Bruce explained "Now for that reward, go get some play clothes on and meet me in the hall by your room. Dick tore off to do as he was asked.

"I'm glad were starting to see the energy that this boy has come out shows that he's healing pretty well so far Sir."

"So am I Alfred." The old butler said nothing else to this comment as Bruce headed towards the area he told the child to meet him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm glad that you followed my instructions the way you did I can see that you listen really well." Bruce told the child causing the boy to give off a grin. "Guess we should get started" The man told him as he pointed out to the doors in front of him

"All of these have to be cleaned out so we can paint in them but first what I want you to do is take this paper write down which rooms are which and tape them to the door."

"So what kind of doors do I have again?"

"You have your own study, along with your own game room, and your own playroom." Dick nodded and started writing the words down that he was told. He then ran down the hall posting on each door what that room was before heading back to the man.

"Okay now let's choose a room to clean for now and we'll work on the rooms each weekend that we have free."

"Sounds good Bruce," The boy called out happily. "Let's start with the room that might not be as fun and work our way up."

"Alright it's your call kiddo, Grab a bucket its got everything you'll need for scrubbing, dusting and anything else that's needed in there." Once they walked in Bruce took a look at the place. "Go ahead and start carrying boxes out into to the hall and I'll have someone come in and move them to another room for us a bit later." Dick went ahead and started doing as he was told. Bruce and Dick removed the boxes one by one four hours went by before the actual scrubbing started.

"You know Bruce I've never actually had this much fun cleaning before!"

"You probably never had a reason to enjoy it like this before either have you?"

"No."

"Sometimes when you're getting a treat from it, the work becomes much more fun." That made since to the boy.

"Master Bruce," Alfred called from the doorway. "I'm sorry Sir but you have a phone call in your study."

"Thanks Alfred, go ahead and keep working Dick I shouldn't be too long go ahead and keep going while I'm gone." The child nodded and went back to scrubbing the dust off the wall he was working on.

"Sorry I took so long Dick, it was something that couldn't wait though." Bruce told him after the hour long phone call had ended.

"That's alright."

"You really worked hard on that area while I was gone didn't you?"

"You bet, you said you wanted me to so I did."

"And I'm real proud."

"Do you think we'll get to painting it tonight?"

"No I don't we still have a lot of cleaning to do in here right now Dick, but we might be able to get to it the weekend after next."

"Why do we need to skip it?"

"We have a party to go."

"Oh that's cool."

"I'm glad you think so, Alfred is going to go over what to do at these parties so that you know what to expect and we'll work on a few other things as the days get closer as well."

"What will we need to do?"

"There's a lot that will need worked on."

"Like what?" The child asked.

"Like the manners they will expect, and since eating can be a little more complicated we need to go over that as well."

"How can eating be complicated?"

"You can ask Alfred when he starts your lessons on Monday. For now let's get back to what we were doing."

"Okay." The child replied as he went on with his work.

"Excuse me Gentlemen, but dinner is on the table if you wish to eat"

"I do!" Dick called out "I'm starving what we are having?"

"Go wash up and we can go find out," Bruce replied trying not to laugh as he pointed the child in the correct direction.

"Should I give him a little test tonight and see how much he knows while we eat Alfred? Just to be sure he wasn't just being lazy and seeing what he could get away with?"

"No Sir we'll get all of that cleared away on Monday."

"It's in your hands though."

"I know all to well Sir but remember if I've tamed a Bat I can tame a boy."

"What do you mean you tamed a Bat?" Bruce asked just before the child ran back out of the bathroom in his bedroom.

"Okay! I'm ready let's get going!"

"Whoa there, the foods not going anywhere," Bruce told the boy as he grabbed on tightly, "I need you to slow down and take it easy before we get to the table."

"But"

"You're not starving to death Richard!" The boy froze at the mention of his birth name "You can walk to the dining room like a human being instead of running in like a starving animal."

"Not only am I hungry, I wanna hurry up and get back to working on that room."

"If you don't follow my instructions you will not go and work on it after were done eating you'll go straight to bed instead."

"What?" The boy asked eyeing the man.

"You heard me if you don't follow my instructions I will make sure you go to bed right after dinner."

"That's not fair."

"So what deal with it." Bruce told him sternly "I may be a fun guy Dick, but if I have to I can be strict, and I will tell you right now that this is the only time I will repeat myself next time you will be punished if you don't follow what I tell you the first time."

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" Bruce warned as they headed to the table.

"Dick we are going to try something new tonight,"

"What's that?"

"We were going to wait another day but I think we need to start it now."

"Alfred don't serve him his tray first I want to show him something." Alfred nodded and walked over to Bruce's side, Dick's eyes went wide as he called out

"We get pizza tonight!"

"We do but you are going to sit down and follow my instructions." Bruce then grabbed a fork and used a knife to help pick the slice up.

"Oh come on that's not how we eat that!"

"It is in this house you do or you don't eat, we do this so that nothing else is touched."

"Why?"

"Would you like to eat something after someone else has touched it?"

"Doesn't bother me heck I've eaten something after an elephant on several occasions!" Dick stated proudly "And not only that I can't count how many times I've eaten something on the circus floors"

"And did your parents know about it?"

"Dad did Mom didn't."

"And why is that?"

"Mom would have freaked out but Dad always said it wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Well here we need to practice things the way I ask once you get those down maybe on occasion I can relent and let you do things your way."

"I can live with that!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Morning master Dick"

"Not talking right now" The boy snapped towards the old man.

"We're in a mood this morning are we?" Dick was about to say something else

"If you say anything to foul you will end up in that Quiet Room that Master Bruce has told you about."

"Like I care."

"If you don't care then you may go on in there so that you can get rid of the mood."

"I don't have one"

"I will not tell you again you can either act pleasant or we can go without breakfast and sit in the Quiet Room for a while." Alfred warned sternly

"I wouldn't go for all the gold in the world."

"Who said you'd have a choice young sir?" Alfred asked

"Dick swung up into the lighting fixtures so that the older man couldn't catch him.

"Master Richard I am telling you to get down here this instant!"

"I'm not going anywhere I want to be up here!"

"If I have to call Master Bruce it will not be pleasant for you!"

"I want Bruce anyways so go ahead and call him."

"I guess I really don't have a choice in that Young Sir but I really think you might decide you don't like having him coming home like this" Alfred stated as he walked over to the phone and called. He then explained to Bruce what was going on after several minutes Alfred hung up didn't say a word to Dick and walked off. The child was baffled at this response he watched as the man just cleaned up the uneaten breakfast. Dick climbed down off of his spot and walked over watching not saying anything either.

It was no more then twenty minutes before Bruce walked in the door Dick turned around and ran towards him only to notice the man was not happy with him.

"Richard John Grayson follow me and right now" came the harsh tone the child had wanted Bruce all morning now he wasn't sure that it was a good idea. He followed the man anyways. He kind of reminded the boy of his father when he had over pushed his luck. Dick watched as Bruce opened the door that had Quite Room written on it.

"Come inside with me." Dick did and closed the door right away he noticed that there was only one chair in there, one desk with a little light the walls had nothing but a strip of leather hanging from it. He watched as Bruce pulled a pad of paper out of the desk and took a pen and wrote something on it.

"Young man I want to know the reason you gave Alfred such a hard time this morning."

"I wanted you." The boy answered honestly.

"And what did Alfred tell you?"

"That you would be back in a while."

"That's right and what did you do in response?"

"I talked back, and was really rude?"

"That is correct not only that you were very defiant." Bruce told him "Dick sometimes your going to have to wait to get what you want even if it means getting my attention because I do have to work that's how we earn the money to live on and things."

"I'm sorry"

"Now tell me what is it you wanted me for so badly?"

"I don't like it when your not here it's kind of scary"

"Now why is that?"

"Because I know you can protect me if the bad man comes back." Bruce's heart froze a bit "Oh I see, you actually had a nightmare?"

"Yeah, seen Mom and Dad fall again seen the man that cut they're rope again." Bruce pulled the boy close.

"Dick, I want you to listen to me, yes that was a very bad thing to see, I want you to know that even if I'm not here Alfred is able to protect you himself he did raise me." The man told him as he held the boy tighter. "I also understand it's very hard for you right now I bet you do have a lot of anger towards that man don't you?"

"Yeah and I'm not getting answers if they caught him or not!"

"I guess that does make it a little more rough." Bruce told him then pulled away "Now I understand you were hurting and you were upset but that does not make it okay for you to behave the way you did towards Alfred right now your going to stay in this room and your going to write a letter of apologies to Alfred it needs to be at least a half of a page when I get back in here if you don't have it done you don't get any lunch am I clear?"

"Yes Sir." With that Bruce walked out Dick heard the door latch tight he did walk over to see about opening it only to have it shock him. Dick decided he didn't like that and walked over to the desk and started writing as he was told.

"Alfred, can I talk with you?" Bruce asked when he walked into the room he then explained everything to the butler "I think I might have a way for him to vent though."

"And that would be?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding Master Bruce remember he is only eight years old!"

"I know that and he is the same age I was when I lost mine! He needs an outlet and I know that if he doesn't he's going to explode and this is the best way I can think of he'll be able to rest better by being able to put the man who murdered his parents to justice. I won't make him do anything he doesn't want to do though. Bruce told the old man I will need you to pick up something's for him that way they're his size."

"Such as?"

"Work out clothing, and some extra school books the rest we can get as we go."

"Of course Sir but I can't help but express again that this is a bad idea."

"I know what I'm doing and I will not let him out there without being fully trained and without him understanding rules."

"If that's your desires Master Bruce."

"It is, now I'm going go allow him to come out of that room and I need you to take him to get those things I'll talk to him this evening about them but I will have to get back to the office as soon as I finish talking with him about is actions."

"Very well I will do as you ask."

Dick was finishing up as Bruce walked in and picked up the pad.

"Very good, Dick. Now tell me do you understand the purpose of writing the letter?"

"I think so."

"Its so that you can tell the person your sorry but also for you to sit down and think about your actions in a different manner not only that you can work out how you could have done things differently. Dick I do not like having to be called in from the office for behavior problems if it happens again that strap is what comes off the wall and will be applied to you backside do you understand what that means?"

"Yes sir some of the other boy's at the circus had it once in a while I never did because Mom never liked it."

"Well here we do use it keep that in mind and I was going to use it on you when I came in but like I said this is your one freebie the one time you get away easy."

"Understand."

"Good now your going to go down and give that to Alfred then you are going to get cleaned up and go with him for a little while. I have to go back to the office for a little while longer you best behave yourself if you do not when I get home I will bring you back in here take that strap to you and you will forget about painting the rooms again for a couple weekends and you will go to bed early tonight is that understood?"

"Yes Sir"

"Good now go." The child tore off like lightning and headed to Alfred who accepted the letter.

When Bruce came home later that evening Dick was helping to set the table for dinner.

"I like seeing you help Alfred out,"

"I didn't have a choice he said that was my punishment from him"

"I see well its still good to do it anyways, did you behave yourself?"

"I did"

"Good, after dinner I want to talk to you in my study about something important." Dick paled

"You don't want me any more?"

"No that's not it at all" Bruce told him picking the boy up "There's something I need to talk to you about that's all."

"Oh." The boy replied as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck.

"You know a man could get use to this kind of greeting when he comes home."

"I'll do it as long as you want me to."

"Good," Bruce replied as he sat down in his seat. Dick did the same watching Bruce deciding he wanted to try and act like the man. He placed his napkin on his lap when Bruce did it and waited with his hands folded together on the edge of the table. The only thing was Dick was so short that he was having trouble seeing when he wasn't sitting on his knees.

"Hold on a sec Dick I have an idea." Bruce told him and walked out of the room then walking back in with a thick book and a blanket.

"What are we doing with that?"

"I'm going to sit this book on this chair and cover it with this blanket so you can see over the table a little better. But it won't look like your sitting on the book its kind of like having your own little chair lift." Dick eyed him but didn't say anything he didn't want to risk the man's threats from earlier. Once they had finished eating Bruce told him to meet him in the study after he got ready for bed. The child did as he was told finding the room empty when he went in but sat down in one of the over large chairs nearly sinking in.

"Were you waiting long?" Bruce asked from behind him the boy jumped and turned seeing Bruce with the whole bat suite on except the cowl.

"You're him?"

"I am,"

"Whoa what a good cover up no one would ever expect a rich stiff to knock the heck out of bad guys! That's really cool." The boy told him. Bruce wasn't sure how to take the response.

"The reason I'm showing you this Dick is because I need your help with something."

"You do?"

"Yes, the case against your parent's killer is a little harder then I thought and since you know the circus inside and out I thought maybe you could help me next time they roll in."

"Why would it have to wait that long?"

"Because if Zucco got what he wanted the first time because of the events that took place then he's going to strict again somehow."

"Oh,"

"What I'm going to be asking of you is going to take a lot of hard work harder then you can imagine, its going to take time and harsh training meaning I'm going to have to be strict when we're doing this because the job is dangerous you can be killed yourself while on the job. And you're going to have to toughen up a great deal."

"I can do it, I wanna do it."

"Alright then tomorrow morning your going to get up really early will probably be about four in the morning your going to get breakfast from Alfred and you will eat every little thing he gives you and take all the vitamins he gives you as well those will actually help you in many ways as well as get your bones stronger. You will then take a shower and get dressed in one of those workout suits that you and Alfred got today then meet me in here and I will take you down to the cave for your first round of training. Then after that you will have lessons in not only the normal stuff but other things as well." The boy's eyes widened but he didn't complain he was willing and more then ready to let the bastard that destroyed his life have what was coming to him.

Morning came too soon for Dick. He groaned as Bruce walked in and woke the child.

"Come on its time to get started on our training." He told the boy as the boy tried to roll over and go back to sleep.

"Tired."

"I sent you to bed early."

"Still tired." Dick stated then realized that the sun wasn't even up. "The birds aren't even up yet!"

"Maybe but we have a lot of work to do." Bruce told him "Now get up." With that Bruce ripped the blankets off the child's body causing him to yelp out loud.

"That's cold!" He tried to pull the blankets back up only to get them pulled off the bed completely.

"If you don't want to get revenge for your parents that's fine I'll work the case myself." That got the boy's attention he climbed out of bed and placed his feet in his slippers.

"Get your shower, get dressed in gym clothes, then come down to the kitchen." Bruce told him "And to let you know you have twenty minutes to get down there or there will be no breakfast for you."

"What?"

"Get going" Bruce told the eight year old as he headed out of the room.

Dick managed to get into the kitchen right as the twenty minute mark hit.

"Very good, we're going to have to work on that though." Bruce told him.

"I went as fast as I could."

"And we're going to have to make you a bit faster."

"I can't go at the blink of an eye that's not possible."

"You'd be surprised at the abilities men can have, Dick" Bruce told him as he handed the child a bowl of cereal he then sat a glass of orange juice down in front of the child and pulled a small cup down out off a shelf he then started adding in vitamins into it then grabbed one more that was a liquid and put the two tablespoons into the glass as well. Bruce then placed them in front of the boy.

"You need to take all of these they'll help build up your body so that it's harder to break anything, and so that you don't get sick as easy. I don't care if you're not going to like a taste you'll need to take it anyways. My word of advice is to take the liquid before you eat so that you can get rid of the taste. And I will warn you if you argue with me when it comes to taking it you will not train that day."

"Understand," Dick responded as he took the advice and swallowed the two tablespoons of liquid. He made a face and started gagging at the taste.

"What the hell is that?" The boy gasped not caring about his language for once. Bruce decided to let it slide that time he had the same reaction when he first took it.

"That is castor oil, its vitamin A and will keep you healthy."

"I think its going to kill me!" Dick told him as he drank the juice down trying to get rid of taste. "GROSS!" He spat repeatedly as Bruce refilled the child's glass.

"I know it is but its going to be part of your diet every single day from this point on, now eat your breakfast so we can get started" Bruce told him. The child started shoveling the meal down as fast as he could. Bruce watched but shook his head.

"If you're not careful you're going to choke." The man commented as Dick finished his bowl grabbed the other vitamins and started taking those as well.

"Okay now let's head down to the Bat Cave and I will tell you the rules while your food settles" Dick listened to all of the rules that Bruce had for when he going to be down in the cave or out on the streets, he also went over what the boy could expect while training and when he would be permitted to head out on the streets with the man as well. Once he finished agreeing to everything. Bruce pulled out an old candle making the boy take the oath that would last forever.

"Okay now let's get started come over to the ring with me. We'll get the basics of martial arts started. After a good two hours learning to spar with the man, Dick then found himself learning how to box. After a good two hours of that Bruce told the boy that his physical lessons were over for the time being and it was time for the mental. He then instructed the child to sit at the computer's console as Dick watched as Bruce typed some things into the overgrown machine then turn.

"Okay I want you to all the assignments that are on this screen. Once you finish that you need to tell me and I will see if you can take a break." Dick nodded and started doing as he was told.

"How are you doing there?" Bruce asked after while

"Okay I guess." The boy answered as he heard a glass being set down beside him.

"Go ahead and take a break and eat this snack." Dick looked at the plate it was a second breakfast.

"Really?"

"Yes go a head." The boy did as he was told he ate the eggs and bacon drank his milk while Bruce checked his work. The man stopped and looked to the child who was hoping from one foot to the other with a look on his own face.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Yes!"

"Then go." The boy didn't need any more prompting he ran out of that cave like his tail was on fire causing the man to laugh a bit.

"In the future Dick when you need to go just tell me, I'm not going to deny you the permission to relieve yourself." Dick nodded as he sat down beside the man. "You did well here, only missed ten."

"Sorry those were hard I couldn't understand them"

"That's not a problem," Bruce told him and started walking the child through the steps to help him understand the math problem. After a two hours more Bruce looked at the clock seeing it was about noon.

"Dick come with me please."

"Why what's going on?"

"Nothing I want you to come with me though," The boy followed wondering what Bruce was up to. Just as physical, and mental stimulation is good for the mind and body so is rest and we've done a lot of work today so for about an hour I want you laying down, with the lights off you don't have to sleep Dick but you are not to play or anything else at this time, no you are not being punished your letting yourself rest. One that hour is up though the two of us will do something fun." Dick glared he hated the idea that he was going to be taking a nap and was about to say something against it.

"If you argue you will not get to train again for a few days." Dick blinked training was actually fun and he didn't want to loose that chance so he lay down on the bed then thought a minute.

"Bruce?"

"Yes Dick?"

"I know this might be babyish but can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Could you rest with me?" Bruce froze he hadn't been expecting that

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I want it."

"Alright then I guess I can do that, move over a little" Bruce told him as he climbed on the bed beside the boy. Dick moved back over so that he laid right on Bruce's chest so that he could hear the man's heart beat.


End file.
